WATERDROP
by ByunYeol
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 2 !] Aku mengenal Baekhyun sejak TK. Karena kami tinggal di Apartemen yang sama, keluarga kami menjadi dekat. Mata dan bibir Baekhyun yang indah dan sangat cocok dengan wajahnya membuatku terkesan. Sejak itu, hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat oleh mataku. Bahkan sampai sekarang ketika umur kami menginjak 18 tahun.
1. chapter 1

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Keseluruhan cerita adalah milik Author, Kecuali para karakter yang merupakan milik SM Entertainment !**

 _Special Credit : CHACO_

.

 **WATERDROP**

물방울

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol**

.

 **제 01 화**

.

"Tunggu..." ucap kyungsoo.

Terlambat. Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memasukan tangannya melewati kaos Kyungsoo dan bermain dengan nipplenya.

"Aahhh..." desah Kyungsoo, Sekarang Chanyeol sedang mencumbu leher mulusnya. Kyungsoo yang pasrah dengan perbuatan Chanyeol, terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

 **Tap..**

 **Tap..**

"Chanyeol-a! Ada seseorang yang datang" ucap Kyungsoo panik. "Ngak apa-apa" ucap Chanyeol masih mencumbunya. "Huuh" ucap Kyungsoo sebal, Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol masih dengan posisi Chanyeol yg sedang mencumbunya.

" _Itu bukan 'seseorang'. Itu adalah suara langkah kaki..._ " batin Chanyeol.

 **Tap..**

 **Tap..**

 **'KREEEK'**

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol. "Chan..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, Ia terlihat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol menoleh dan berkata, "Setidaknya.. Ketok pintu dulu dong" Ia mengucapkannya seolah-olah yang sedang Ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang biasa.

"Eh.. Ah.. Ma.. Maaf!!" Baekhyun terlihat gugup dan wajahnya memerah. Kemudian dengan cepat dia keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Tadi kelihatan, ya? Ngak apa-apa?" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ngak ..."

"Yang barusan itu siapa?"

"Temanku sejak kecil" Chanyeol membuka tutup botol air minum dan meminumnya.

Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun sejak TK. 14 Tahun yang lalu Baekhyun dan keluarganya pindah ke lingkungan tempat tinggal Chanyeol. Karena mereka tinggal di Apartemen yang sama, keluarga mereka menjadi dekat.

"Oh begitu. Aku sempat cemas, aku kira dia _Namjachingu_ mu" ucap Kyungsoo lega, Dia terlihat senang dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. "Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!"

"Maaf.." ucap Chanyeol datar, "kamu pulang saja deh"

.

.

.

.

 **[Chanyeol's POV]**

Aku meletakan buku Baekhyun diatas meja kamarnya.

"Tadi kamu datang untuk mengambil itu, kan?" Baekhyun yang sedang memasang bajunya ke _hanger_ terkejut, "Tadi kamu terburu-buru melakukannya sih" ucapnya, suaranya terdengar canggung.

"salahmu sendiri masuk ke kamarku seenaknya"

"Chanyeol-a, apa kau putus dengan pacarmu yang dulu?" tanya Baekhyun. Tumben sekali dia ingin tahu tentang hubunganku dengan orang lain.

"Dia terlalu posesif, aku jadi sebal. makanya aku putuskan" ucapku santai.

"Brengsek..." ucapnya.

Apa? Brengsek? apa maksudnya mengataiku brengsek?

"Kalau aku, ngak bakalan mau jadi pacar Chanyeol" ucapnya membalikan badan.

 _Mwo_? apa dia sedang berusaha untuk mengejekku?

"Aku juga gak akan mau pacaran dengan namja pendek sepertimu" ucapku berusaha membalas ejekannya. Berhasil! Sekarang dia terlihat benar-benar marah.

"Yaak! apa maksudnya itu? Pendek?"

"benar! bagaimana bisa ada _Namja_ imut yang benar-benar pendek sepertimu"

"Yaa Park Chanyeol! Kau sedang memuji atau mengejekku? Aku memang imut, tapi berani sekali kau mengataiku pendek. Sadarkah kau selebar apa telingamu itu? Dasar telinga gajah!" kali ini dia melempariku dengan _hanger_ yang sedang dipegangnya.

Dan ejekan demi ejekan pun saling terlontar dari mulut kami.

Percakapan kami memang seperti itu, tidak pernah berubah. Entah sejak kapan, tapi tak pernah satu kali pun kami bertemu tanpa saling mengejek.

Meskipun begitu Baekhyun tidak pernah tau, sudah bertahun-tahun aku...

"Sudahlah, terserah apa yang kamu katakan" Ucapnya sambil merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin. Seperti biasa, bagiku dia terlihat imut dan cantik (?) untuk ukuran _namja_ seusia kami.

"Aku sudah punya pacar kok" ucapnya lagi.

Aku duduk terdiam, ucapannya itu benar-benar menusuk kedalam hatiku. Hatiku terasa benar-benar sakit mendengarnya.

"Hari ini kami jadian.." lanjutnya.

"Dia seniorku, setahun diatasku. Orangnya baik dan sangat keren" dia menyerangku secara beruntun dengan kata-katanya.

"Kami akan kencan hari minggu ini" kali ini dia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang memamerkan giginya yang tersusun dengan sangat rapi.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu sambil tersenyum semanis itu kapadaku? Senyuman yang selama ini tak pernah ia tunjukan padaku.

"...Apa?" ucapku kaku, "jadi itu sebabnya sejak tadi kamu pilih-pilih baju?" aku beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"tentu saja" ucapnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Anak kecil sepertimu pakai baju apapun sama saja" ucapku sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Park Chanyeol!! Dasar Menyebalkan!!" teriaknya dari dalam.

Aku berjalan lurus ke arah pintu rumahnya dan memegang gagangnya. " _Hyeong_! sudah mau pulang, ya? katanya mau main game sama-sama..." ucap adik Baekhyun. Aku terdiam memutar gagang pintu dan melangkah keluar dari rumah Baekhyun.

Masih terasa sakit. Baekhyun.. sudah punya pacar?

"ternyata dia suka pada seseorang..." ucapku tertunduk, kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harusnya kamu nembak dia dari dulu" ucap Kim Jongin menyeruput _Milk shake_ nya, "Dasar payah!". Ah.. aku benar-benar merasa malu.

"Biasanya kamu gak ada masalah dalam hal-hal seperti ini kan? maksudnya gak adakah harapan jadi pacarnya?" Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya ke kawat pembatas atap sekolah.

"Jangankan jadi pacarnya.." ucapku, "ketika kukatakan aku punya pacar dan saat dia melihatku mencium pacarku pun dia sama sekali tidak cemburu"

Aku sengaja menunjukan semua kepadanya. tapi sepertinya bagi Baekhyun, Aku... hanyalah teman sejak kecil.

"Aku tahu dia pasti akan menolakku"

Jongin hanya menghembuskan napas, masih menyeruput _Milk shake_ nya.

Sahabatku Jongin, adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuajak bicara soal Baekhyun.

 **'PIP'**

Ada pesan masuk di ponselku, aku membuka dan membacanya.

 **From : Kyungsoo**.

 **Apa aku punya salah? kumohon hubungi aku. Aku merindukanmu.**

"Dari Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya"

"Kudengar dari Sehun, katanya kamu gak mau membalas pesan Kyungsoo"

"Maaf" aku mematikan ponselku dan masukannya kedalam saku bajuku.

"Padahal kamu sudah susah payah mengenalkan kami. Sepertinya kali ini juga aku tidak bisa"

"...Aku mau putus dengannya" ucapku.

"Tapi kalau aku rasanya bisa jalan dengan Kyungsoo.." ucap Jongin, "Dia manis, kan? Lagipula lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai, kan?" ucapnya datar.

"Aku sendiri juga ingin cepat melupakannya" ucapku lagi. Aku benar-benar berharap kejadian waktu itu hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"AYO BANGUN!!" teriak Ibu di dalam kamarku, dia membawa _Vacuum Cleaner_ ditangannya.

Aah.. Aku padahal aku masih merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Ini kan hari Minggu!!" ucapku kesal. Aku menutup kepalaku dengan selimut.

"Ini sudah siang! Mau sampai jam berapa bermalas-malasan?!" Ibu menggerak-gerakan punggungku menggunakan ujung _Vacuum Cleaner._

"Baekhyun sudah dari tadi pagi pergi. Dia kelihatan agak berbeda" ucap Ibu.

Seketika aku teringat ucapan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu,

 _"Kami akan kencan hari minggu ini"._

Ahh.. memikirnya benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit.

"Ce... cerewet! Dasar nenek tua!" teriakku kesal.

Ayah membuka pintu kamarku dan mengajak Ibu keluar, "Sudahlah, Ayo kita keluar".

Ibu yang merasa kesal melemparkan _Vacuum cleaner_ kearah ku dan akhirnya pergi keluar, "Nyalakan sendiri _Vacuum cleaner_ nya dan bersihkan kamarmu!!".

Haah... Karena orang tua kami dekat, hal yang tidak ingin kudengar pun jadi terdengar.

"kencan.. ya?" aku meletakan tangan ke dahiku dan menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

Apakah pacarnya juga melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kulakukan pada pacarku?

Ahh.. aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan predikat 'Teman masa kecil' ini !

 **Tok..**

 **Tok..**

 **Tok..**

Siapa itu? menggangguku saja!

"Iya ..." Sahutku sambil mengucek kedua mataku, aku masih merasa mengantuk.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu.

"Huwaaa..." ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

Baekhyun?? Apa ini mimpi? bukankah dari tadi dia sudah pergi kencan?

"Kamu sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya berkeringat.

"Tidak" jawabku singkat. Apa ini? Apa dia tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkannya?

"kenapa kamu kaget begitu sih.." gumamku. aku kembali duduk diatas tempat tidur ku.

" _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_ kemana?" tanya Baekhyun, dia terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Lagi pergi. Hari ini ulangtahun pernikahan mereka"

"Oh begitu.. syukurlah" ucapnya lega.

Biasanya Baekhyun menggunakan T-Shirt dan celana Training. Tapi sekarang dia ada dikamarku memakai baju yang di pilihnya untuk laki-laki lain.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" Tanyaku sekedar basa-basi.

"Ahh.. Iya.."

"Chanyeol-a.. Anu.." ucapnya pelan.

Aku tertunduk. Ah.. aku benar-benar tidak Ingin mendengarnya. Aku bertanya hanya sekedar basa-basi, tak perlu kau jawab kan?

" **Maukah kamu bercinta denganku??** " Ucap Baekhyun, Ia menatapku dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku benar-benar terkejut, aku tidak pernah menyangka Baekhyun akan berkata seperti itu kepadaku.

"Aku bilang pada _Namjachingu_ ku bahwa aku sudah pernah pacaran beberapa kali. Dan dia bilang 'Syukurlah, soalnya _Namja_ yang masih perawan merepotkan'" Baekhyun menjelaskan, wajahnya tertunduk malu.

Apa sih yang sedang dia katakan? Benarkah Baekhyun baru saja mengajaku bercinta?

"Chanyeol-a, Kau kan sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu..."

"Tunggu.." Aku memotong perkataannya, "Kamu sadar tidak sih dengan yang kau katakan?"

"..." Baekhyun terdiam.

" _Mian, Mian_.. Kamu benar, hal seperti ini pasti mustahil" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Iya, kan?" wajahnya kembali memerah, kali ini matanya terlihat sembab. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

Apa kau bercanda? aku sangat menginginkanmu! Sudah lama aku ingin menyentuh dan menciummu. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau akan datang dan memintanya padaku.

" _Mianhe!!"_ Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak berlari keluar.

Aku dengan cepat menahannya dengan memegang tangannya. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu...

Tapi ini mungkin kesempatan buatku. Aku sangat menyukaimu Baekhyun, benar-benar menyukaimu! Bagaimanapun kami tidak bisa kembali ke masa itu. Masa dimana kami hanya sebatas teman saat kecil. aku menginginkan lebih, kali ini tak akan kulepaskan kesempatan ini.

"Boleh saja.."

"Aku mau bercinta denganmu"

Kesempatan seperti ini tak datang dua kali.

kali ini, aku akan menikmatimu ... Baekhyun!

 **[Chanyeol's POV End]**

 **=TBC=**

 **Wuaahh!! Aku balik lagi :)**

 **Kali ini dengan ff Yaoi rate M** **XD**

 **Chapternya kurang panjang? maaf.. kalau sempat, Next Chapternya bakal aku panjangin**.

 **Se** **kali lagi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengejaan kata dan kekurangan dalam cerita.**

 **Aku masih Newcomer soalnya.**

 **Jangan lupa review, kesan, kritik dan sarannya buat ff ini :)**

 **DON'T BE A SILENT READER !!!**

 **Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca Chapter ini sampai habis** :)


	2. chapter 2

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **Keseluruhan cerita adalah milik Author, Kecuali para karakter yang merupakan milik SM Entertainment !**

 _Special Credit : CHACO_

.

 **WATERDROP**

물방울

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol**

.

 **제 02 화**

.

 **[Chanyeol's POV]**

Baekhyun terlihat pasrah dan menutup matanya, membiarkanku menyentuh tubuhnya. Perlahan, Kudekatkan wajahku dan mempertemukan bibir kami. Sekujur tubuhku terasa dialiri aliran listrik, Sensasi ini tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya saat aku mencium pacar-pacarku.

Ku baringkan Baekhyun ke atas kasurku. Ia hanya terdiam sambil tetap menatapku. Wajahnya yang malu-malu terlihat sangat sexy di mataku. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatku semakin bergairah. Aku membelai lembut wajahnya, kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kali buatku menyentuh wajahnya.

"Chanyeol-a, kau kan sudah terbiasa. Jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa..."

Aku tidak butuh harga diri. Aku menginginkannya! Aku ingin menyentuhnya, saat ini Baekhyun ada didepan mataku.

"Ng..." Desahnya. Bahkan suaranya benar-benar akan membuatku lepas kendali. Ku pegang kedua tangannya dan menindihnya, kami tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Aku cium lagi bibirnya yang lembut, dan mencumbunya. Tangan Baekhyun terasa bergetar, Ia mengepalkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin menolakku.

Aku menghentikan cumbuanku dan menatapnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan terlihat tidak menyukainya. Melihat Baekhyun yang tak menyukainya, membuatku melepaskan genggamanku.

kupalingkan wajahku, aku merasa benar-benar malu. Kenapa?

Kenapa? Apa kamu begitu benci disentuh olehku?

"Eh?" Baekhyun bangun dan duduk, dia terlihat bingung, "Chanyeol-a?".

"Rasanya ini mustahil.." ucapku, aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya. Kenapa kau memintanya disaat kamu tidak menyukainya? kau benar-benar membuatku terlihat bodoh.

"Aku tidak bisa denganmu" lanjutku.

"... begitu, ya.."

"..Aku tidak menarik?" ucapnya padaku.

"Hah?" aku berbalik dan melihat wajahnya.

"Aku memang masih kecil, masih ingusan!" ucapnya dengan keras, "..Jadi kamu tidak mau kan?"

Kenapa ini? ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Apa yang dia omongkan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti...

Seketika aku mengingat ucapanku padanya,

 _"...Ngak cocok untuk anak kecil sepertimu."_

 _"...Kau itu masih ingusan.."_

Baekhyun-a... Apa kau menganggap serius kata-kataku dan menjadi miner?

"Sudahlah..." ucap Baekhyun tertunduk, air matanya menetes dari kedua sudut matanya. Ia terlihat sedih.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Baekhyun-a... _uljima!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?! Kalian tidak jadi melakukannya?"

"Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedih seperti itu, Aku merasa seperti orang yang paling kejam" ucapku menundukan wajah keatas meja kantin.

"Hah.. Dasar bodoh!" Jongin hanya menatapku dengan tatapan pasrah, "Mau aku panggilkan orang untuk senang-senang? tentu saja selain Kyungsoo dan Sehun"

"Terserah, deh.."

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana...

.

.

.

.

Siang itu aku hanya berbaring dikamarku. Sejak kejadian itu, aku jadi malas melakukan apapun.

 **'BRAAKK'**

Adik Baekhyun, Daehwi membanting pintu kamarku kuat-kuat. Kenapa semua orang selalu saja masuk ke dalam kamarku seenaknya? Mereka kakak beradik tidak pernah mengetok pintu, benar-benar menyebalkan.

" _Hyeong_! Gawat!!" teriaknya panik

"Apa, sih...?"

"Baekhyun _hyeong_ sepertinya menginap dirumah pacarnya"

"Hah..?"

"Aku dengar kemarin dia minta tolong temannya untuk memberi alasan pada _Eomma_ " ucapnya.

" _Hyeong_.. ini bukan saatnya bengong!" Daehwi mengguncang tubuhku.

"Tunggu.. kenapa kamu mengatakan hal ini padaku?" tanyaku heran.

"Bukannya _Hyeong_ suka sama _Hyeong_ ku?" seketika wajahku memerah. Anak ini, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Ketahuan, kok. Suka ngajak berantem padahal _Hyeong_ suka. Seperti anak kecil saja" Ucapnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mana aku tahu" aku membalikan badan dan kembali tertidur.

" _Hyeong_ !!"

"Kalau Baekhyun mau ngak masalah, kan? toh mereka pacaran"

Aku tidak memikirkan bahwa Baekhyun akan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan _Namjachingu_ nya.

"Kenapa sok ngak peduli begitu, sih?" aku terdiam mendengar ucapnnya, "Baiklah, aku ngak akan bilang apa-apa lagi. _Hyeong_ benar-benar seperti anak kecil".

Habis.. Apa boleh buat, kan? Tak ada dapat ku lakukan. Sudah terlambat...

"Daehwi-a !" Sahutku. Dia hendak keluar dan berbalik.

"Di saat seperti ini, 'orang dewasa' sepertimu akan bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan menghentikannya" Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan matanya dan menutup pintu.

Ah benar-benar ...

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka buku telepon di kamar Baekhyun dan mencoba menelepon semua temannya.

" _Halo?_ "

"Anu... Aku Park Chanyeol"

" _Oh! Apa kabar?"_

"Anu... Apa belakangan ini Baekhyun meneleponmu? misalnya memintamu menelepon ibunya?"

" _Tidak. Dia tidak pernah meneleponku_ "

"Oh, begitu ya. Terima kasih" ucapku mengakhiri telepon.

Ah sial.. Teman sekelasnya tak ada satupun yang kukenal. Baiklah aku akan segera keluar dan mencarinya!

Baekhyun-a, aku benar-benar merasa cemburu! Aku berlari ke semua tempat yang mungkin Ia kunjungi dan mencarinya, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Apa yang kulakukan? Kalau aku mencarinya dengan sembarangan seperti ini, aku tak akan menemukannya. Aku akan mencoba meneleponya.

 **'drrttt...'**

 **'drrrtt...'**

Baekhyun-a.. Aku mohon angkat teleponku!

"Kenapa ngak diangkat sih?" rutukku kesal.

Padahal dulu aku tahu semua tentang Baekhyun. Entah sejak kapan.. tercipta jarak diantara kami.

Aku duduk dan beristirahat di bangku depan apartemen. Baekhun tak mau mengangkat teleponku. Rasanya ingin menyerah saja.

" _Hyeong_ !" Teriak seseorang. Dia adalah Daehwi, adik Baekhyun. Dia mengendarai sepeda menghampiriku, sepertinya dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Teleponku tidak diangkat."

Saat ini...

 _"soalnya namja yang masih perawan merepotkan"_

Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dengan _Namjachingu_ nya yang brengsek itu?

"Sialan.." ucapku mengepalkan tangan, geram.

Daehwi menatapku dengan cemas. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan dia mengangkatnya, "Ah. Baekhyun _Hyeong?"_ ucapnya.

Aku merampas ponselnya dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun, "Yaak bodoh! Dimana kau sekarang" Bentakku kasar, aku sangat mencemaskannya.

 _"..Eh? Chanyeol?"_

 _"ini ponselnya Daehwi kan? Kenapa kau..."_

"Itu tidak penting!!" bentakku lagi.

" _Yaak.. kenapa kau marah-marah padaku sih?"_

"Ka... Kamu Imut, kok!!" ucapku keceplosan.

Apa yang sudah kukatakan..? Aku benar-benar sudah lepas kendali. Kurasa wajahku memerah karena malu.

" _...EH?"_

"Buu... Bukan ..." ucapku gugup, aku benar-benar lupa bahwa Daehwi sedang mendengarkan.

 _"Eh? Apa maksudmu"_

Ah, Biarlah! Akan ku katakan sekarang juga..

"Imut! Aku bilang kamu imut! Aku sangat menyukai matamu.."

"Aku tidak mau menyentuhmu karena kelihatannya kamu tidak suka."

"Apa yang akan kukatakan mungkin tidak akan meyakinkanmu, tapi..."

aku melembutkan suaraku,

" **Kamu harus lebih menghargai dirimu sendiri** ".

Baekhyun tidak mangatakan apa-apa, dia hanya terdiam.

"Kamu dimana sekarang? Cepatlah pulang!"

 _"Diatas.."_ ucapnya

"Hah?"

 _"Aku diatas.."_ Apa maksudnya dia diatas?? Apa mungkin...

Aku menoleh ke atas, Baekhyun sedang berdiri di balkon lantai 4 Apartemen.

"Suaramu.. terdengar sampai ke kamarku"

Ah, Sial...

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju lantai 4 apartemen kami dan menghampirinya. Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh!

"YAA BODOH!!! KENAPA KAMU ADA DISINI?!" Teriakku di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku diputuskan pacarku" ucapnya.

"Ketika aku menolak bercinta dengannya, dia jadi dingin padaku" ucapnya sambil sedikit tertawa.

Meskipun sedang tersenyum, aku tahu dia sedang merasa sedih. Sekarang dia menatap halaman apartemen dengan tatapan sayu.

Aku hanya menatapnya,

"Chanyeol-a, aku suka tidak mau kalah darimu."

"Rasanya sedih kalau kau mengolok-olokku, karena itu aku terburu-buru" ucapnya tersenyum.

Yaa Bodoh! berhenti berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja! berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu sambil tersenyum. Menangislah saat kamu merasa terluka!

"aku terlihat benar-benar bodoh, kan?" Ia tertawa.

Kurasa.. Aku telah memojokkan Baekhyun...

Aku mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Maaf.." ucapku, "Aku tidak akan mempermainkan orang lagi, tidak akan mengolok-olok kamu lagi..."

"Jadi, jangan terburu-buru!"

Baekhyun menatapku, dia menangis.

"Iya.." ucapnya.

Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku, mengelus rambutnya dan membiarkannya menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di dadaku.

Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi.. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia.

Mulai saat ini aku...

"Terima kasih sudah menyebutku imut" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya.

"Ah itu.." sial, dia mengatakannya saat aku sedang belum siap.

"Aku tau maknanya tidak dalam. Tapi karena aku sesang patah hati, itu membuatku senang" Ucapnya tersenyum lebar. senyuman yang benar-benar manis.

"maknanya dalam, kok.." gumamku pelan.

 _Tidak apa-apa... perlahan-lahan saja..._ Saat itu aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menyesal telah bersikap perlahan-lahan...

 **[Chanyeol's POV End]**

 **=TBC=**

 ** _Annyeong yeorobun_ !!**

 **Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca chapter 2 ini sampai selesai :)**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan di dalam ff ini. Maaf juga kalau mungkin ceritanya kurang greget XD**

 **Jangan lupa berikan Review/Kritik/Saran kalian.**

 **DON'T BE A SILENT READER (Golongan LuckNut)**

 **See yah**


End file.
